


Highlords and demigods

by Arathina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, World of Warcraft
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dalaran, F/F, Fights, M/M, Magic, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Stormwind, protals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathina/pseuds/Arathina
Summary: Percy and Nico get swooped by a certain icy Mage and is saved by a kind soul and taken in by her "friend". But they need to find a way home, though it may be harder than they, it may be impossible.





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Jaina is a bitch in this she is still very mad at the horde and willing to do anything 
> 
> Notes about WoW Characters:  
> Jaina Proudmoore: Former leader of the Kirin'tor  
> Khadgar: Guardian, Part of the Council of Six of the Kirin'tor  
> Aythina: My Character from the game, Arcane Mage  
> Marobelaira: My character Retribution Paladin Highlord of the Knights of the Silverhand  
> Kirin'tor: A magical Faction who Safeguard the world  
> Azeroth: The Planet world of Warcraft takes place on  
> Darlaran: Magical floating city, Base of Operation for the Kirin'tor  
> Stormwind: Human and Alliance capital city

First Contact  
Nico POV  
I awoke to the sound of a hundred teens shouting directly outside my cabin, it was odd considering the other campers usually avoided me. I quickly got dressed and walked outside to see what the commotion was all about. I stepped outside and I could feel strange energies emanating from the forest near camp. It seemed to be the reason why the other campers were so close to my cabin. Most of the campers stayed near the edge of the forest, uneasy to of what may be causing this magical disturbance. I stayed back near the door to cabin 13.  
In the distance behind me I heard the sound of hooves Chiron came galloping toward the crowd forming outside the woods. His face was full of worry and he was trying to get the campers to leave the area so he and the Hecate cabin can investigate the magical situation.  
With immense authority he shouted “Everyone clear out, there is something of great magical affinity in the forest, it is not safe here. Lou Ellen And I will investigate.”  
Some of the campers were very curious and were disappointed to have to disperse from the area. “Hurry up get a move on” Chiron added when some campers were not moving fast enough. I was very curious to see what was causing this, so when Chiron and Lou Ellen began to enter the forest I trailed behind at a safe distance not to be seen or heard.  
“The energy is getting stronger in this direction” Lou Ellen pointed to her right. I could feel it too it was making the air heavy and almost overwhelming.  
“We must be cautious this amount of energy, Your mother would be rivaled” Chiron said wearily trying his best to have a low profile unsure of what might be lurking around the area.  
From hearing his statement Lou Ellen seem physically disturbed. “Do you think we should call go back to get more help just in case” she asked.  
Chiron nodded “We shall find Percy, Annabeth and Jason.” Lou Ellen seemed relieved knowing how powerful those three were. They turned around and trotted back with Lou Ellen on his back.  
I could feel the power coming from maybe a mile or two away, though I stayed hidden until I was sure Chiron or Lou Ellen could see me. My curiosity got the best of me and i decided to go investigate on my own. The forest air was cool and misty ‘kinda wish I would have brought my aviator jacket.’ I decided to shadow travel back to my cabin to grab my jacket and my sword. After going back to get my items I shadow traveled back to where I left from. Ask I walked forward through the forest the magic energy began to feel more oppressive. Five more minutes of walking I could hear faint chatter coming from in front of me. I could see a clearing roughly one hundred yards ahead of me. I kept my distance and was able to make out a figure talking to a glowing blue orb in its hand. Well from where I was I could tell it was a woman. She was tall and wore a blue and white cloak and vest. She was holding a massive staff with a bright blue glowing crystal at the end of it. Though the most captivating feature of her was her glowing blue eyes and White hair with a single streak of blonde. Her presence was powerful and intimidating.  
When she spoke next I was startled “I KNOW you’re there” She spoke with a strong tone. Then her eyes focused on me. I felt frozen in place unable to move. She spoke again. “Who are you? Why are you attempting to sneak up on me?” She asked with a harsh tone.  
“I... I was just walking about..." I lied, at this point he was beginning to become intimidated by her which was turing into fear. Subconsciously I began to summon skeletons, their hand tore through the earth around her.  
“A Death knight!!” she exclaimed. Next thing i know with a purple flash she was gone. She appeared above me on a flying disc and started casting bolts of energy that looked like missiles down toward the skeletons. “You face Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore, Daughter of the Sea” She postered. Her power was terrifying. After she obliterated my skeletons,she launched a fireball toward me. I shadow traveled out of the way quickly summoning more skeletons with crossbows this to help shoot her down.  
“Shoot HER!” I ordered them though they were quickly destroyed by her with a huge explosion of flame. As I summoned more I began to become weak, still struggling to use my power from the war with Gaea. After my skeletons were destroyed her eyes locked onto me. Her fist were glowing blue and she launched a bolt of ice knocking me out. I remember her lowering herself near me. A freezing pain all over my body then, my vision slowly turning black. 

Percy POV  
Sword fighting with Jason was always an exciting for me. We were so evenly matched that it could go on forever “Getting tired?” I taunted him as our sweaty bodies would always collide whenever we fought. I loved the thrill of it.  
“In your dreams Jackson” he replied with a smile. Back and forth we went at it. There was a moment where I had the advantage. I pushed forward capitalizing on my chance. Then I was interrupted by Chiron and Lou Ellen trotting into the sparring area. From their facial expressions I was sure something had happened.  
“Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Chase, and Mr. Grace we require your assistance there is a disturbance in the woods behind cabin 13. An emergency amount of energy is emanating from there. We need your assistance while investigating.” He Spoke in a very uneasy tone.  
Annabeth spoke up “what kind of energy are we dealing with?” she was pondering already you could tell by her eyebrows "Is it magical or Mortal in origin?"  
“We aren’t sure, I’ve never felt anything like it, Chiron said it feels almost as powerful as my mother.” with that last part she seem a little scared.  
Annabeth had a look of shock on her face. The thought of something being almost as powerful as a god. “Whatever it is, we can handle it together” I say grabbing Annabeth's hand. I give her a reassuring a smile.  
Jason spoke “Is it really that powerful? How do you know?”  
“The power emanating from the area around it was great nothing like I have ever felt. It made the air heavy and almost overwhelming” Lou Ellen proclaimed She seemed very nervous and it worried me.  
“Well we won’t get any answers standing around” I declared to my friends “let's get a move on, Chiron point the way.”  
On the way there I could feel what they were talking about the air was super heavy and it was almost overwhelming. As we got closer it felt like it was pushing us. I could tell everyone else was feeling the same way. “Guys do you think it could be a minor god?”  
“I doubt that” Chiron stated “Olympus has forbidden them from living this close to the camp” he seemed sure about it.  
"Then what could it be?"  
“Is there any monster that possesses magic this powerful?” Jason inquired  
“Not this strong but it could be a witch” Annabeth answered “ lets try and not get hexed, and make sure not to be rude when confronting it. We don't want to deal with any curses , I'm looking at you Percy”  
Chiron seemed uneasy as we go closer. Though I don't think it was just him , the others had similar expressions. Jason looked ready to fight. Annabeth was trying to analyze the area and what she was feeling. As we got closer to the source of the power we saw a figure. Quietly we scouted the area until we spotted a woman who we assumed was the source of the power.  
“Is she a witch, she doesn't seem witchy, where is her mole?” I thought out loud.  
“Quiet seaweed Brain!!” Annabeth whispered “she is going to hear us!”  
We are jumped when the woman spoke “why do you people bother me?” Jaina shouted “None of you can defeat me, this boy already tried ” Pointing at Nico frozen in a block of ice. His eyes were closed. I suddenly felt a huge wave of rage. “ Now you five seek to challenge me too? I will FREEZE you where you stand!!” As a bolt of frost slams into chiron knocking him back and slamming him into a tree. She then teleported onto her flying disc  
“We have to save Nico!” Percy yelled to Jason and Annabeth. Jason flew into the air and used lightning to hit Jaina, but she cast a barrier of ice around her that deflected the blast nearly hitting Annabeth . Jason and jaina we engaging one another with most of jason's attacks falling short. Jaina managed to hit jason with a fireblast knocking him out of the fight and onto a rock 50 yards away.  
“Go help Jason Annabeth, i'll handle this bitch!!”i used the water from the trees to try and knock her off her disc but she froze the the wave of water i sent at her. She then launch a large fireball toward me knocking me down right next to Nico’s frozen body. “Ugh… my back. NICO!!” I tried to unfreeze the ice. But it was taking so long I felt a freezing blast strike my back. The pain was almost unbearable, I could feel the freeze creeping over my body and I started going cold and my vision faded to black. last thing i saw was Jaina casting a spell and we teleported somewhere. 

Jason POV  
“We need to get Percy and Nico back!!” I shouted as I dodged a fireball launched at my by the witch. “Annabeth go I’ll distract her” She blasted Chiron and Lou Ellen away with a hurde ball of purple magic. Knocking them 50 yards away  
She nodded but as she turned toward her “Oh no you don’t” and Annabeth was turned into a sheep. Wandering aimlessly.”is this all the fury you could muster” I tried to launch another bolt of lightning at her but she teleported a few yards away and shot me with a fireball. I fell from the sky hitting a branch that broke on contact falling to the ground. “You people are weak” She proclaimed with a smile on her face.”I shall return with more of my Allies and we shall conquer this land, For the Alliance. But first I'll take these two as my prisoners.” she was too powerful I could not stop her from summoning a portal and taking percy and nico with her. “I’ll be seeing you all very soon”  
Annabeth transformed back into herself right as the witch left. Chiron and Lou Ellen returned. “Where did she go I don't feel her power anymore” she asked “where is percy?”  
“She took them with her she opened a portal and took them” I replied hanging my head, it was my fault they were taken i should have been faster and stopped her from taking them. “She also took Nico”  
“Nico was here too? He must have been come before we arrived.” Chiron was concerned “when news spreads of what happened the camp will demand we find this witch” He stated seeming very distressed about the situation  
“We should contact Reyna and the Legion, before she left, she told us she would be returning with her army to conquer our land.” He said “we must be prepared. Ready for war. Who knows how powerful her army could be if she was capable of dispatching us with little effort” Camp half blood can not survive against her alone they lost too many during the War. They need the support of Camp Jupiter  
“Good thinking, Grace” Annabeth said “I'll talk to clarisse to prepare for war” She turned to head back to camp.  
“I’ll take the winds to Camp Jupiter to talk to Reyna, I’ll be back as soon as I can” I lift on and with a large gust I head back home. Leaving Chiron and Lou Ellen to studies the area and the portal she made.


	2. Azeroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on a New Planet Full of Being that dwarf some of the gods they are used to.

Azeroth 

Nico POV  
I woke up for the second time today to loud noises coming from outside of where I was sleeping this time it was different. Still just as irritating. I was laying on something warm, and hard and it was moving. I open my eyes and see a sleeping Percy. I jump to my feet , I can feel the blood rushing to my face.I was laying on Percy Jackson i know damn well my face is red as shit. “Percy wake up” I tried shake him awake  
“Ahh Nico!” he Shot up quickly and head butt me. "OW!"   
"yeah ow" He looked around "thanks for that"  
"ah sorry my bad dude,Where are we is this a prison cell”   
“I don’t know where we are, how would I know where we are, I've been here just as long as you.” though it was strange it looked like we were in the middle ages. “That lady must have captured us”   
“Yeah she was powerful none of my powers seemed to slow her down” i could tell he was being hard on himself. I felt like i had to reassure him. Fuck crushes.   
“Percy I can tell that you are being hard on yourself right now about not being able to stop her.” He looked up at me with those adorable green eyes and I had to turn and pace around a little not to make eye contact. Ugh.. after everything i still can look him in the eyes without my stomach fluttering. “She was more powerful than almost anything we have ever faced, it would have taken half the camp to stop her”   
“I know, but I can't help but feel I could have done more” again he looks down obviously beating himself up, I hate to see him like this. “I need to stop brooding, we need to figure out how to get out of here. Who knows what she is doing to the camp?”   
“Please, as if I'd let you two leave here, though you're right about one thing. You had not chance at stopping me” Jaina stepped out of the shadows revealing herself “to answer your question. You’re in the Stormwind stockades” a smile rose on her face as she continued “My mages has placed a magical barrier around your cell you have no chance of escaping.”  
“Why capture us? What do you gain from this?” Percy shouted with intense anger.   
“To study you of course” she smirked “Your kind is very different than what my people are used to and I hate to see my troops going in blind” She walked closer to the cell you could feel her power radiating off of her “you see when I plan for battle i need to understand my enemy, so I scanned your world for powerful beings. I noticed that there were 2 collections for powerful beings on the same continent but on opposite sides. Though where i found you i found the most powerful beings one of them being you.” she motioned to percy. “I was expecting more”   
“Well you’ll find others at camp are powerful as well” Percy retorted, “Why do you want to fight us?” was fuming at this point her stature and smirk were pissing him off. You could see his strong arms tightening him angry was super hot. ‘Really Nico you're thinking like this now when we are in jail’ I thought to myself.   
“My allies and I are fighting a large scale war and we are running low on resources. I used some incantations to find worlds similar to mine no matter the reality or universe.” her expression changed to a serious one “Your world was the most similar to Azeroth, I am sorry but action has to be taken if my people are to win our war. Never again will I let my people suffer as I did before” with this she turned away i studied her movements she was calm and collected. As she walked away she sang “Beware beware, The Daughter of the sea, beware beware,... Of Me!” The door closed and it was silent again.   
“Did she just call herself the daughter of the sea?!” Percy was steaming "I AM THE SON OF THE SEA GOD FOR FUCKS SAKE" motioning to all of him  
“That's what has you worked up? Gods you're unbelievable!” I chuckled and walked to the corner to sit and think.  
“I know I heard the rest but I'm the son of Poseidon she isn't the daughter of the sea I am.” He is clearly worked up over this, Its kinda cute. God Stop Nico this is serious why did i have to get captured with Percy fucking Jackson the gods really hate me   
“We need to figure a way out of here” he looked at me like i was dumb   
“She just said there is some magical fucking barrier around us how would be get out.”   
“I heard what she said I have ears” He is giving me a look of hopelessness “did you forget I can shadow travel” he perked up for a second   
“Do you think it could work here on an entirely different planet.” he seemed hopeful but at the same time doubtful that I will work   
“It's worth a shot” I walked to a dark corner and tried to pull myself into the shadows. The shadows reached toward me and pulled me in but shot me out of the other dark corner. “Well it works but it seems the barrier confines my powers to inside of it.”   
“Then we are stuck here” He hung his head down. It hurt to seem him like this. "well do you think she will torture us?"  
"Its probable, I mean how do you usually get information out of prisoners? Ask nicely Hah." my fakest of laughs "Unless you're Piper and have charmspeak" He wasn't in a joking mood he barely looked up.

When it came time to sleep there was only one bed, well something close to a bed it was a wooden basket with hay in it. “Percy you can have it.”  
“No Nico i'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor” he insisted  
“Percy its fine im used to sleeping in uncomfortable places” he wasn't convinced   
“More reasons why you should get the bed” he is always so considerate, why is he so nice “we could share it, it is big enough for both of us” He looked away as he was speaking. I must have looked disgusted because he quickly said “Never mind bad idea”  
“Just take the bed i'm sleeping on the floor” I grabbed some of the hay as a makeshift pillow and laid down.  
"FINE we will just switch" with a huff "you get the bed tomorrow no more discussion"  
"You know you aren't my dad." I gave him a death stare "I don't have to listen to you.  
“Whatever Goodnight Nico, we will figure out how to get out of here.” He said then yawned loudly "At least i hope so"  
“Yeah me too” i closed my eyes and let me fall into the bliss of sleep


	3. New Allies

Percy POV  
As i drifted off i woke up in complete darkness, the smell of sulfur and brimstone flooded my nose. I knew where I was, that damned place. I could feel the demons around me watching me. The feeling of a ever consuming void hungering for ever things it was horrible and I felt helpless and terrified. I heard a faint calling ‘Percy… Percy wake up...wake up Percy’ I was shaken awake by Nico. I jumped up my head instantly coming in contacted with Nico's "Ouch!!"  
"shit, sorry" Rubbing my forehead looked down at me with his huge brown eyes, they were so comforting to look into.  
‘What am I thinking? Why am i so drawn to Nico’s eyes’ Maybe it was because of my nightmare. I quickly dismissed it  
“You were having a nightmare huh” he walked back to where he slept and sat down  
“Yeah I have been getting them for a while now” I looked down because suddenly my feet were very interesting.  
“Tartarus?” he asked softly  
“Yeah”  
“I have them sometimes too” I looked up at him  
“I forgot you were down there too. Gods you were there alone, I can't imagine how hard that must of been. I could hardly bear it, without Annabeth I don't think i would have made it” Nico looked down instantly when A mentioned Annabeth i forgot he had a crush on her. “Sorry for bringing her up, I know how you feel about her." He looked up and gave a weird look “Haha” I don't know why he was laughing  
“I'm being serious Nico” He looked at me with a confused expression  
“I don’t like her” he said looking away "why did you think think I like her?" "because whenever i see you look at us you always look so hurt" "well i don't like her that's probably just my face" he was shaking his head with a smile that slowly faded “Then who do you..” Jaina burst in the room where our cell was located  
“That's enough chatter between you two it's time for some information extraction.” she lifted her hand"you're coming with me" pointing at Nico and with bright purple flash he and i were teleported. I was in a room and was bound by magical cuffs on a dissection style bed. A woman walked in with dark blue skin and pointy ears she looked like a Mage/elf straight out of dungeons and dragons. She was about 3 feet in front of me then she spoke “Hello, I am First Arcanist Aythina, I’m here to extract information on behalf of Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore. If you are compliant this will be as painless as a tap on the head. If you are resistant it will feel like your head is being impaled with a large dagger that can never kill you, just endless pain and suffering.” "You people are big on your introductions huh?" she was a little offended by that and i continued “Also, I'm not going to sell out my family” she thinks she can break me I've already gone through hell and back what can she really do. She began to channel a bean to my forehead and in the beginning it was painless but as i felt it prodding for information and i started blocking it. The pain was immense. “Ahhh you bitch” I shouted.  
“I told you the more you resist, the pain only gets worse” She was sweating this spell must be taking a toll on here. “You're lucky I'm low on mana we will continue in 20 minutes” she turned and walked out of the room she seemed sad and then As she was leaving she looked back and whispered “i'm sorry” so quietly I almost didn't hear her  
‘I wonder how Nico is doing” I thought to myself ‘he must be suffering torture too. He needs me and i'm stuck here, Ugh…need to find a way out of here ASAP. 

Why would see say she was sorry and still do it. She is trying to mess with me.

Nico’s POV  
After Percy was teleported out Jaina looked at me. “You reek of death, but you are not dead. Very curious to what you are.” I was bound by magical Cuffs. She stood in front of me explaining what she was about to do. I had full intentions of resisting. “I know you will resist. But I ask you to reconsider it will be over much quicker much less pain, one way or another I will get it out of you”  
“Hell no you bitch” He spat at her “I can’t betray them, I barely have their trust as it is” especially not Hazel, Will, and Percy.  
“well even if you resist the information will surface, It's no use my spells are of some of the most powerful in the world, you are only asking for pain.” She turned to me and began to cast. She didn't like the pain was unbearable. I hope Percy wasn’t going through as much pain as me. I got Jaina so I pray to Zeus he is having an easier time than me.  
“Aw your friend… Percy. You hold him in very high regard, interesting.” she spoke in an evil tone. I was thinking too much about him. Nico stop thinking about him “Wait it's more than that,” she continued, ah shit shit shit “a love interest? Hmmm…” I began to panic.  
“Please don’t do anything to him.” I begged  
“Then help me and I will there will be no longer a need for me to interrogate him” Jaina leaned down very close to me and spoke. “Provide me with the information I need and he will be spared from any further suffering.”  
I've made my decision “Fine, I’ll tell you what you want…”  
“Wonderful, We will continue questioning in the morning.” I felt sick to my stomach. What am I about to do?The only family ive ever really had besides Bianca I am about to sell out for Percy Jackson. I used to think they all hated me, but Will helped me change that he made me see that there were people who really enjoyed having me around. Now here i am about to throw that all away to save Percy from pain. I don't know if it is worth it or not. I watch her leaving the room and she turns toward me and blast me with a bright flash. I blinked and I was back in my cell. I felt like crying and I felt the tearing coming and just when they were about to come streaming out Percy was also teleported back in.  
“Woah that sucked” He gave me a weak smile rubbing his forehead “how you holding up Neeks?” he looked at me with those big beautiful deep ocean green eyes.  
“Don’t call me that, and it was terrible, That Jaina is a bitch” when he calls me that I can feel the little skeleton butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.  
“Yeah i feel that, the bitch i had gave me a shitty ass headache.” he looked at me with another smile this time it was a little brighter. “Held strong though, dumb bitch didn't get shit out of here.” he said proudly pointing to his head  
“You have to have information up there for them to find any” we both laughed, I stopped once i thought about what i agreed to today.  
“Shut up death boy, I am smarter than you think” he laughed and then looked at me with a blank stare  
What followed was a long period of silence. I stood there uncomfortable staring at the floor which was becoming increasingly more interesting than a conversation. And usually I like long silences but with Percy I feel as if he is staring into my soul. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me so I instantly looked back down. “Why do you do that?” He asked with a tone i couldn’t place.  
“Do what?” I hate when he inquires about me  
“Nico you know exactly what im talking about, every time I look at you avoid eye contact at all cost. I know we have had a rocky past but i would like to think us friends now.” He looked sad very sad, disappointed in himself  
“Percy drop it” I wasn't ready to talk about it maybe i just didnt want to talk about it. this conversation is so stressful to even think about let alone with the very person it is about  
“Drop what!? i'm just trying to be your friend”  
“We are friends” I was silently yelling  
"you dont act like" he kind of pouted "well im not like everyone, i like being distant and alone" “Fine but when we get home we are gunna talk about this okay? You need to hangout with people.” He said with a smile.  
“Well i hangout with Will” I said "besides him" he rolled his eyes "whatever lets go to bed" "Good idea" 

Percy’s POV  
I woke up completely shivering, looked outside and saw snow falling. We are not dressed for this kind of weather. When we were taken we had t-shirts and shorts. Now here we are in a dungeon with no heating freezing our asses off. I looked over at Nico who was shivering violently. He was so skinny it must be terrible for him. I pulled myself out of the makeshift hay bed and walked over to him, tapped him on the shoulder “Nico… Nico… Wake up.”  
He shot up “whats wrong...gods its fucking cold” He was still shivering I felt so bad. I had one idea to keep warm but i knew Nico would hate it.  
“That's why i woke you up. You were violently shivering” He blushed  
“You don't need to worry about me i'll be fine.”i dont think he will  
“It's not just you im worried about, im freezing too.” he looked at me curiously. “Do you want to come up here and stay close for warmth?” he look away abruptly at the thought of the idea. It looked like his face was turning even more red.  
“Absolutely not” He said still looking at the ground "im not gunna cuddle you for warmth, Id rather freeze" "Well i dont want to freeze" He is so stubborn "there is other ways to keep warm, run around a little" he laid back and turned away  
“Dude come on its not gay, we just need to stay warm” He gave me a disgusted look but he also turned hella red.  
“Still I don't feel comfortable with it” avoiding eye contact like im medusa  
“I understand that but its freezing we might get sick or worse" I need to convince him its for both of our well beings  
“We'll be fine you don't need to worry about it” he was starting to get mad at how persistent i was being  
“Okay fine dude, but if you get too cold the offer is still in the air” I said while trying to get comfortable on the hay bed. If I was being honest its going to be a hard night its freezing and i bet sleeping on the ground isnt much help but Nico doesnt seem to want my solution. 

Nico’s POV  
Gods it was freezing my skin is freezing to the floor. But it would be better freezing to death than sleeping next to percy. Who am I kidding i shouldn't be sleeping on this floor.  
Reluctantly I got my happy ass up and tapped Percy on the shoulder to wake him up. “Percy... Percy… Wake up.”  
“Oh, hey Nico you change your mind.” He had a slight smile on his face that confused me. Id think that sleeping next to a guy would be the last thing he wanted to do. “You gonna lay down or you gonna keep staring at me.” I slowly laid down on the hay bed which was very comfortable compared to the ground, it was somewhat warm from Percy.  
“Nico...You're still shivering its making it hard to sleep. Haha” his chuckle seemed like he was worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep. “Here come here” He turned around and wrapped his arms around me I instantly tensed up. “Sorry Neeks but you're freezing and this is the only solution." we were front to back, i could feel his breath on my neck and his heart beat. It was so hard to relax with Percy pretty much cuddling me. "You okay?" I didnt answer right away, my heart was still racing.  
“Ugh i don't know” my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. My stomach felt like it was thrown off a cliff. Though my shivering was calming down and i did feel like i was warming up "i guess this is... Better" “If it makes you uncomfortable then…”  
“No its fine” i tried to stop thinking about it and tried to sleep. When he and I fell asleep he pulled me closer which woke me up. I could feel his legs intertwining with mine. It was too late and I was too tired to fight it. Who am i kidding his warmth radiating from his body was so fucking comfortable. I drifted into the bliss of sleep. Feeling Percy's soothing rhythmic heartbeat definitely helped me sleep.  
I woke up feeling something poking me in leg. The realization hit me of what it was. I jumped out of the bed waking up Percy in the process his face he looked down and his face went beat red “This is a little awkward, I’m sorry I can't control that but we are both guys, so you know how it is. No need for me to explain it to you with you being a guy in all” He was mumbling he was super embarrassed. He quickly changed the conversation "wow its hot in here now" “Yeah, it was freezing last night now it feels like it's summer” I was looking out the barred window when I turned around I saw Jaina sitting on a chair near the door.  
“Did you enjoy my blizzard” The smile on her face gave it away that we are a game to her. “Quite powerful and feels quite real” she stood up and got close to the cell. I never realized how tall she is. She had almost a foot on Percy.  
“So that was just another way to mess with us huh?” Percy shouted at her.  
“More of an experiment than anything” her face hardened “im sorry but everything i do, i do for the Alliance, nothing personal.” she turned to leave. She made it feel personal. When she closed the door and I assumed she was out of earshot i decided to talk.  
“We need to get the fuck out of here” I said still unsure if she was gone gone.  
“Gee Nico I kinda wanted to stay… I thought you would love this romantic getaway wherever the hell we are” I didn't appreciate his sarcastic tone.  
“I don't need your sass okay” I said with a huff “i'm just trying to say we haven't tried too hard to get out of here, and that we should try a little harder” Someone interrupted  
“You're right, you do need to leave” Her voice echoed in an eerie tone. It was the elf lady First Arcanist Aythina. “This isn't right, you didn't want this, we were getting ready to invade your home.” she looked down in shame “I cannot send you home, but i can get you out for this dungeon.” She chanted something and the magical barrier holding them in there shimmered and faded away.  
“I dont know if we can trust her" Percy looked at me unsure what to think, he is always unsure  
“I don't really think we have a choice”  
“That is fair but im your only chance right now” Aythina began chanting incantations “I'm going to teleport us to Dalaran to meet up with a friend she will keep you safe.” the portal was conjured, she continued “her name is Highlord Marobelaira, she is the highlord of the Knights of the Silver Hand. She can help us. “I'll be going with you to Dalaran She is supposed to be meeting with Archmage Khadgar, we will meet with her after that” She motion to the portal “Go on step in”  
“Neeks i'll go first” he said he always puts himself at risk for everyone  
“And how would i know you were fine after going through” I rolled my eyes  
“Hey! I'm trying to be considerate” he pouted He then walked through and then he was gone. I followed and the feeling was energizing it felt like I was a super conductor for a rod of lighting. As quickly as it started, it was over and we were in a huge city that had tall towers that looked straight out of a video game. We walked near a large building in the center of town.  
“What is that Huge, purple glowing tower in the middle of town?” Percy asked  
“Ah that is the Sanctuary of the guardian” That is where we are currently holding the Pillars of Creation, powerful artifacts that we are going to use to defeat the Burning Legion, our ancient enemy.”  
“Woah” he said in awe i was mostly just scanning the area.  
I then asked “why are most of the people here dressed like wizards?”  
“You see Dalaran is an ancient city of mages. Though as of late it has been a staging ground for all Class Order Halls to help with defending Azeroth from the Legion.”  
“The Legion what are they like?” Percy abruptly asked  
“The Burning Legion is a collection of demon races that are hell bent on destroying all life in the cosmos, by the order of the Fallen titian Sargeras. His goal is to Destroy all life so life cannot be consumed by the Unyielding void” she said with a glimmer of weariness in her voice.  
“Sounds terrifying.” he replied  
“The worst part is the demons can only be vanquished in their realm of the twisting nether so killing them here only slows their return” it seemed like there was hopelessness in her voice.  
“Sounds very familiar” both Percy and I said in sync.  
“Jinxs” he yelled out and punched me in the shoulder  
“Really?!” I tried to be mad but he is just so cute when he is a dumbass even in this really shitty situation  
“We are approaching the Violet citadel” Aythina interjected. It was a huge tower with smaller towers attached to it. What's the word, a castle!! “Once we enter you must be quiet, Marobelaira is meeting with the other Order Hall leaders.” She was very serious about this.  
As we walked up the elegant outside stairs to the main tower. I saw percy’s big emerald orbs in awe at the grand tower. I finally spoke to him “this world is completely different than ours.”  
“Yeah, i thought our world was magical.” He replied  
“Have you seen some of armors and weapons, they are so mystical and large” pointing at a large man wearing bright colored pieces. I can tell he got excited about some idea that popped into his head “Nico! Before we leave we need to find armor like that.” He look super excited it was so cute.  
“I doubt we will have time for that” Disappointed he gave his puppy dogs “Percy that's not going to work…” but By the gods it was working. He kept his stare  
“Com’on Neeks” he full on puss in boots me  
“Fine if we have time, but I really don't know if we will have”  
“We will find time.” He said speeding up to Aythina.

We were about to walk up the stairs and we both fell silent


	4. Dalaran's Defense

Nico's POV

“Okay time to be quiet and polite, we are entering the main hall. Let me talk to her first, she can be quite... over bearing” she said speeding up to get in front of us. At the very end of the hall I could make out 3 people. A tall older man who has a tall staff with i think a raven at the end. I also saw a young woman with beautiful golden armor, that seemed to glow with a floating blue seal on each shoulder. She had blonde, brown hair and a beautifully sculpted face, A face Aphrodite would be envious of. She radiated strength and righteousness. Her weapon was on her back, a giant golden sword that was absolutely terrifying, it too had the same seal on the large blade as on her shoulders. The last person was a hologram. As i was looking toward it, the hologram dissipated and the other 2 turned toward us. 

Kadgar was the first to speak “ah First arcanist, wonderful to see you, what have we here” motioning toward percy and I. 

“These are my wards, they seeked to parlay with us to escape the Alliance.” She looked down as the last bit left her lips.

With a beautiful and strong voice Marobeliara spoke “Escape the Alliance?!” she seemed alarmed “Why did they have to escape, what did they do?” curious to why Aythina would bring them here if the alliance held them captive.

“They were being held for against their will for doing nothing wrong, Jaina is desperate to ensure the Alliance Victory after the war with the Legion. She invaded their planet, seeking to over take it for their resources. Their world is only humans, But is very different than ours. I saw her report, she took them when they confronted her on their home”

“Jaina has been acting very irrational lately, I fear this war has destroyed the peace loving mage, who once could see the good in everyone, even the orcs. She has lost so much, Her brother, father, lover, and her people.” Kadgar sighed “it's understandable that she’d be taking these drastic steps.”

Marobelaira stepped toward them. “Is this true?”

“Yes mam” both me and percy say in sync

“We were defending our camp on our home from her” Percy told her in a rather report like monotone voice. 

“She attacked me when I summoned skeletons to protect me” I felt like I may have deserved to be attacked

“Well why did you bring them to us, Aythina. What do you expect of me this time.” Marobelaira asked 

“I was hoping you could take them back to the Sanctum of Light” Marobelaira’s face showed she did not like this idea, Aythina noticed this “just until I figure out how to summon a portal to their world.”

Marobelaira was deep in thought clearing weighing the pros and cons “you know we are in the middle of a war with the Legion right now. I cannot house strays” Aythina gave her a look. 

“Of course I know, but my order hall is too overcrowded, or else id take them there. They aren't safe in Stormwind Jaina sees them as a threat and King Anduin will listen to her council.” Aythina’s face was begging at this point.

“Marobelaira plea..” Percy was cut off

“Highlord, Its Highlord” Marobelaira’s tone was sharp she then turned toward him with a very serious face sizing him and I up then asked “Do you know how to fight?” 

“Duh I almost beat that Jaina but i got distracted when I saw Nico here frozen” Percy rambling on “in fact we are both proficient fighters, we have fought two wars already!!” percy said kinda loud he wanted to brag to her. 

"yeah but you still got frozen and we got captured kelp breath" i shook my head with a small smile

“Hmmm, I’ll provide them with solace if they can be of some use perhaps keeping the Sanctum demon free and I’d like to see how well they know how to fight.” Percy liked challenges and seemed excited but i did not want to fight her.

Percy straightened up “you're on” with a confident smirk 

“Be careful Percy, She is a lot stronger than you think. She is the Highlord afterall ” Aythina tried to warn him

“I think riptide and i can handle her” holding the pen and tossing it lightly up and down

Aythina laughed and so did khadgar “what are you going to do with that, friend?” khadgar asked still laughing lightly. Percy uncapped riptide to reveal the sword from. 

“Impressive weapon” Marobelaira said “it has very good covert potential” She smiled and reach for her back“now The Ashbringer is a weapon of a Highlord, a very powerful blade. Only those who are worthy of it can wield it.” The blade was beautiful and huge looking too big for her to be able to hold it. It gleamed with light that felt extremely calming and empowering. She then turned to me after leaving Percy in awe. “What do you got little man?” she asked i knew it wasn't an insult but I didn't like it. 

“Oh this is my sword” i said pulling out my stygian iron sword. As I pulled out the ebon blade, I saw her smile turns into a frown.

“That blade radiates shadow and void energy” She said not breaking her gaze off of it “It reminds me of…” she did finish

“Frostmourne” Khadgar finished her sentence. “The cursed blade of the Lich King. yes Highlord i agree.” He looked up to me “where did you find this blade?”

“My father gave it to me, He is the God of death, and the underworld,” They all seemed to be a little shocked by this.

Marobelaira readied the Ashbringer “you’re the child of Yogg Saron, the old God!!” In an instant her blade was pressed against my throat not enough to cut but close enough to threaten. “Why come here to reveal yourself to us”

“Maro! Calm down he's not from this world!! he cannot be a child of an old god” She yelled and grabbed me tp pull me back. “Put your sword down!!!!” 

Percy jumped up with riptide and tried to slap the blade down. Her blade didn't move. She sung her blade at Percy. He tried to parry and was knocked back several feet hitting a wall. “We don't want to fight you!!” Percy yelled 

“Correction you can't” She was pissed then with a shout golden wings extended from her back, she was full of power “I will not allow anything to compromise our mission, they are a threat and if there is a faction of a chance they are a threat we have to take it was an absolute.” 

“I'm not a threat, we were taken here against our will by Jaina!!” I pleaded 

"Maro stop!!" Aythina shot a ball of energy at her pushing her back a little "I dont want to do this" Aythina cast a spell that went straight for Marobelaira's head. after being struck she stood there for a second, shook her head. It seemed like she realized what she was doing and lowered her blade 

“I am sorry this war with the legion has me on guard. I feel like everything is working against us.” He shaved her sword and went to help percy “Im sorry percy, let me help you up, Aythina thank you for the suppression spell” Aythina nodded she was disappointed in her friend

“Ah it's fine, I understand what it's like to fight a war that makes it seem like everything is against you” he got up and grab riptide and put it in his pocket “Ah neeks are you alright?!” he grabbed my shoulder to look at my neck there was a little nick from her sword

“Im fine percy,” i kinda pushed him kinda hard

“Hey! I was just trying to help.” he looked hurt his big green eyes were doing the hurt puppy dog bullshit

“Don't give me that face” I rolled my eyes “I don't need you treating me like a child.” 

“I'd hate to interrupt, but a legion vessel is heading toward the city.” Aythina said calmly

Maro grabbed an orb out of her bag and spoke into it. “Citizens of Dalaran we are under attack. Mages form the barrier, Gryphon Riders take my paladins to the Fel cruiser. Warriors defend the streets. Priest heal the wounded. Warlocks, Hunters clear the skies. Everyone go Defend the City!!! FOR AZEROTH!!!” She put the orb back in her bag and ran outside, raised her hand and was lifted off the ground by a gryphon. it was pretty badass, even though she just tried to kill me.

The battle  
NICO'S POV 

The battle continued with many demons descending on the city and the ship blasting the shield around the city. Aythina and khadgar had to go help reinforce the shield. They told me and percy to defend the Violet Citadel. We stood at the doorway and weren't seeing much action. Highlord Marobelaira, was on top of the fel cruiser and stabbed the Ashbringer into the engine causing the ship began to crash, colliding with the shield. Like a flash she ran and jumped back onto the floating city. As most of the demons were being destroyed by the guards and Warriors in the streets we thought it was about to be over. Then a blast of green energy appeared in front of Percy and I. A large tall red demon stepped forward and bellowed “YOU FACE JARAXXUS!!! EREDAR LORD OF THE BURNING LEGION!!!” He was massive and terrifying. “PUNY HUMANS!! JARAXXUS WILL DESTROY YOU!!” He charged at percy. 

“PERCY LOOK OUT!!” I drew my sword and cleaved the leg of the demon. He howled and with his cleft hoof he kicked me down the stairs. 

“NICO!! NO.” He ran up to strike him in the other leg but was swatted away hitting the wall behind him. He was dazed for a second. He got up only to dive out of the way of a green fireball. I ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. There was no water around Percy to help him. “Nico hurry up and get up here. I can't hold it off” 

“Percy im coming” I called some skeletons to grab the legs of the demon “rise and immobilize him!!” 

“FOOLISH DEATH KNIGHT YOU CAN'T STOP JARAXXUS!!” he smashed them as quickly as I summoned them. 

“Thanks for the opening” Percy ran toward the demon and jumped up to sliced the demon on the abdomen. It hardly hurt him, the demon grabbed Percy and threw him down the stairs toward me. We collided and rolled further down the stairs. Behind us Marobelaira was on a flying horse with golden armor. She lept from the horse, Ashbringer in hand.

“BY HOLY FIRE BE PURGED” She stabbed him in the back his body collapsing and being turned to ash. She looked so graceful. She turned around and watched us walk up the stairs toward her and spoke “you boys did good holding him off, he was a super powerful demon, good job, a earedar Lord is no easy feat” 

“We barely scratched him you took him out with one blow” percy was in awe. we were both very winded.

“Yes? well i am the Highlord for a reason” she was a beacon of righteousness. 

“Is that what you guys are fighting against” I said “it's no wonder you don't trust outsiders”

“Yes exactly” she said walking toward the cliff in a dramatic manner “we have lost too much it's hard to trust” it looked like one of those cheesy speech scenes in the movies. It was weirdly motivating "This Planet has been at war with the Burning Legion for over 10,000 years and they only seek out destruction. I will never let them take it from us, NEVER!! Not as long as I am Highlord. We will defend our world to our Dying breath. Never will we yield to their demonic incursions. We are the Children of Azeroth and we are Champions of the light." I was taken aback by her speech

Percy and I looked at each other, he spoke up “well i hope you can trust us” 

“Not yet” she replied sharply, worry rose up in both of us. “But i will shelter you if Aythina trust you”

“Well thank you, you're very kind” I said. "and as you mentioned we will try our best to help out where we can"

“We must be going now, light's hope chapel is going to be under attack soon” You could feel the gravity of the situation by the tone in her voice. “The legion never attacks one target at once, and they know I'm not there.” She started jogging down the grand stairs. “Boys come with me, if you want to shelter you’ll have to help me protect it.” motioning toward us. 

I glanced down at percy who just smiled and said “whelp let's get going”

“We’re going to die on this planet.” I said as I began chasing after them.

“Maybe but it will be an adventure!” he said with a smile. "and if we dont it will be one hell of a story"

Percy’s POV 

Marobelaira said we are taking her Highlord Charger, which evidently was a horse that can use holy light to fly without wings. It was a beautiful horse, though i like blackjack better he has wings so it makes sense why he can fly. At least for Nico’s sake this horse did not seem to mind his deathly aura. We had to sit back to chest with Nico on my back and Marobelaira in the Front. 

The flight was long but we were moving super fast over the ocean. The vast ocean it was very different than mine back home, I could feel a dark evil presence under the waves something so incredibly powerful that it tore at my mind. I decided to disregard it and try to keep it out of my head but i heard dark whispers like 'youre friends will betray you'  
and 'the queen welcomes you sea Prince' . Once we were over land we started to slow down, though the land we were flying over was strange large, mushrooms covered the land. It seemed like something was wrong with the area there was no green just a dead brown color. As we continued i could see towers that shined with bright light that seemed to give off hope. As I was gazing at the ground below i noticed Nico was asleep against my back. I could feel light snoring. Then spoke which startled me i don't know why. “We are almost there. Be ready for an attack.” Maro spoke sharply 

“huh… damn sorry, I fell asleep on you.” Nico said quietly 

“You're chillin dude” I assured him. “Hey Highlord, Why is the land like this, is it normal? it seems kinda dead her" She sighed 

“No this land known as the Plaguelands. It has been tormented by the undead scourge for a couple decades now. My Knights of the Silver Hand and The Argent Dawn have been trying tirelessly to cleanse this land formerly known as Lorderan. It's a slow process and we have had to pause our efforts in order to battle the legion.” I could feel the sadness in her voice. “My family was lost to the scourge many years ago. I was saved by the former Highlord Tirion Fordring, he was the one who trained me to be a Paladin, sadly he was lost to the legion recently.” Her sorrow was evidently a Burden on her. 

“Im sorry” nico said quietly I almost forgot he was back there.

“I understand what it's like losing those you try to protect.” I gave her a weak smile, she tried to reciprocate. As she turned her head forward her smile failed. 

“We are here.” she spoke to her horse “Radiance, bring us down.” I guess radiance was his name he landed next to a small chapel. 

As she dismounted two guards saluted “Hail Highlord we are glad to see you return to us” 

“Sit-rep!” She ordered with immense authority

While she was speaking with her guards Nico tapped my shoulder “this place has so many people. The only building I've seen is this little church Where is everyone staying.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. And the land around us is corrupted she was telling me when we got into the area. i mean i see tents but there is not enough for all these soldiers” 

“I heard, lots of undead” he said nervously “i feel like she really doesn't trust me, you know with my powers and all.” He looked down "I kind of understand" 

“Hey she wouldn't have brought us her if she thought you were a real threat.” I tried to reassure him. I hated seeing his big brown eyes in pain like that. He always seemed to think he was not welcome. I am determined to change his mind about that. 

“I guess you're right but still” he was really deep in his self loathing “but still” 

“But nothing come on, i think she is waiting for us." She was giving us the stair of a mom who isn't happy about waiting on her kids. She was standing near the entrance of the little church. 

When we got close to her she began to walk in and as we followed the floor opened up revealing a large stairway to a large grand hall with many wings and rooms. The place was massive. "well that answers where everyone stays"

"yeah..." Nico was dumbstruck


	5. Lights Hope Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maro is nicer and yall should look up images of lights sanctum

Percy’s POV 

I am so amazed at what im seeing, this place was beautiful. The halls were so lively and inviting. The whole place gave off a comforting warmth. Marobelaira told me that she this was a place for paladins, warriors of light. Pretty much the uber good guys. We were given a small dorm style room to share for the time being. Nico didn’t seem to mind for once. He was actually being kinda nice and friednly with me, which was a good step, i think at least. The room was nice it had 2 beds and they were on opposite sides, with 2 nights stands. It was cute kinda. There was a stained glass window that gave the room light, it was confusing becuase im pretty sure we are still underground. I was admiring the decor of the room for a little too long because I caught the end of Nico saying. 

“Hades should let me redecorade the underworld to something like this. It would be an improvement.” He too was appriicating the design it was nice. “Dont you think?” 

“Yeah way better than skulls and fire” I laughed 

“I especially like the stained glass, but im kinda confused cause i'm sure we didnt go up at all. We should be underground.” He was talking so much more than he normally does “must be something magical” 

“Hey what did the ‘Highlord’ say we had to do around here?” I really hope he remebered I wasn’t really paying attention during the tour. 

“You really werent paying attention, Typical.” he giggled i was taken aback by that ive never seen him giggle it was strange and surprising cute, like super cute. I must have been giving him a stupid face caused he had a raised eyebrow at me. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“You giggled, Ive never seen you giggle, shit I have hadly seen you chuckle” i was still in shock he just rolled his eyes and change the subject

“ANYWAYS, she said we have to help with keeping the undead away from the Chapel” he walked to the closet, “she said there was armor that would fit us in here, she said all armor fits everyone.” I got up to look at it and it seemed way too big for both of us. 

“This looks way too big, there is no way it would fit.” I put it on and I was swimming in the breast plate. “Ya see… ahhhh” it suddenly fused to a perfect fit to my body. “Holy fuck this fits better than my gear back home” 

“I figured it would be enchanted to fit everyone” He tried his on and it did the same thing

“So while we deal with defending this place, Marobelaira and her armies are waging war with space demons” 

“Esentally” He said nonchalantl. Silence fell between us. Nico took off the armor and put it back, i did the same. He sat on his bed and put his sword next to his bed. When he spoke I nearly jumped “hey Percy stop staring at me please its getting weird.” 

I didnt evern realize i was staring “haha sorry dude, my bad” i felt my cheeks warm a little. “I kinda zoned out looking toward you.” 

“Oh well try not to zone out looking toward me” he didnt even make eye contact with me. 

The light from the stained glass windows faded and the room went semi dark some floating candles came from the shelf and lit themselves. “Well that is neat huh?”

“Guess it’s night now we should proably get some rest then” he licked his fingers and put out the flame on his, which made me laugh because it reminded me of shrek. He gave me a wierd look “what's so funny now.” 

“You looked like shrek” still laughing a little, I realized he didnt know what shrek was “ugh, you dont know what that is huh.” he shook his head “well if we get back, you and I are watching all of them. I need to catch you up on some of the popculture movies.” Thinking of shrek, there are a few similarities between him and Nico. Both are kinda judged by what they look like and where they come from and not who they are.

I feel bad for him sometimes, he feels like he needs to hide himself from the world because they seem him as a monster not for who he really is. Damn the connections. 

I yawned, i didnt realize how tired i am. “Hey goodnight Neeks”

“Night Percy” is all he said turned toward the wall. I put out my candle and got under the nice cool sheets, it was super comfortable, more than my bed at camp, I quickly drifted asleep. 

BREAK BREAK BREAK CAUSE THEY SLEEPITH

A loud horn went off startling Nico and I awake. I feel off the bed, tried to pull riptide out of my pocket. I was disorientated from just being woken up. “What is happening are we under attack?!” Nico looked just as confused as me. Then the door slammed open, Marobelaira stood there, dressed in military styled under shirt that was beautifully decorated with gold and white. 

She smiled at us “that was the morning horn, food will be ready in 30 minutes, down the hall, I will be giving further instructions after that” with that she turned and was about to walk out, then turned back to say, “showers are down the hall to the right, you have an odor, I recommend you shower.” she was right we stunk. 

“Yeah we smell” nico smelled himself. “We should hurry and go” he got up and walked out the door toward the shower it took me a second to get back up. Once i did i followed him. 

We walked down the long corridor, in silence which I guess was fine. I would prefer some conversation. Nico doesnt seem to want the same things as me. ;) 

We got to the showers and it looked like a semi normal locker room shower. Nico looked horrified that there was little to no privacy. It was just an open room with some pipes sticking out the ceiling. He looked at me and then at the ground. “Well dont drop the soap” I joked and he turned the brightest red. I really shouldnt make jokes like that toward him. I felt bad but i know he will get over it. I walked over to the closest rack to put my clothes. Taking off everything and hanging it up. 

Nico’s POV

OH MY FUCKING GOD he is getting NAKED. I can’t look, what do i do. Should just shower later, no I won't have enough time to make it breakfast. I looked at him with just his pants on his back muscles were so toned and god damn beautiful. He started to unbutton his pants and I felt my face heat up. I had to turn away, I just need to shower and get out of here. 

“Hey neeks are you seeing any soap?” he was looking around everywhere. “I can't find any”

“No!” I just yelled no i didnt even look for soap i just can't look around i need to focus on the water. 

Someone overheard us and yelled inot the shower “The water is enchanted, it cleanses anything unclean from your body.” then they were gone. 

“Okay i love this place its cool as fuck!!” he shouted over the water pouring on us. 

Being naked and having him naked this close to me, about 15 feet from me. It was too much. I wanted to look so bad but if i did he would figure everything out and think im disgusting. 

“Ya know Nico, this water feels so different than Earth, its like its alive.” He was trying to make conversation but it was so hard for me to focus on showering, let alone talk to him. So I pretended i didnt hear him, and continued to shower. 

A few minutes went by and I was just about done and I let me focus wane, i looked at Percy, as the second I looked i instantly snapped by head back forward, making it super obvious what I just did. I was terrified, and I noticed something, when i looked at him he looked back at me and snapped his head away same as me. WAS HE STARING AT ME?! There was a ringing in my ears from my terror.

“Uhhh sorry Neeks, Didn’t mean to stare.” he broke the silence which stopped the ringing. Wait he said he was staring. 

“Why were you staring at me anyways?” I have no idea why I’m asking, Nico dont get your hopes up. 

“Ya know, I dont know just kinda curious and wanted to look.” he turned the water off. 

“Curious?! Of what?” I blurted out. At this point i couldnt control myself. 

To my luck a guard walked in yelling “Breakfast is ready you two get your armor on hurry up! Double time. I quickly got a towel grabbed my clothing ran back to the room and started putting the armor on. It all formed to my perfectly allowing perfect mobility. I left the room as Percy entered. Then headed off to get food.


End file.
